


desperate, so desperate and fearless

by whenever_you_are_ready_spock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Finn is obvious, Fluff, Love at first sight?, M/M, Military Academy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe is obvious, Rey is here for it, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenever_you_are_ready_spock/pseuds/whenever_you_are_ready_spock
Summary: Military Academy AUPoe Dameron is a bloody amazing pilot. Finn is a tough soldier. But once they fall in love both do not know how to function as normal people anymore.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. I plan on making this a !!slow!! burn so just be aware.

“He did it again”, Snap sighs while he throws his gloves on the table.

“Did you really expect anything else?”, Jessika asks, a smirk hanging on her lips. Of course, she is annoyed that the all so glorious poster boy Poe Dameron has beaten them again; however, they are friends after all, as well as squadmates. And it never hurts to have one of the best pilots in the galaxy on your squadron.

“He could just pretend to kriffin crash for once”, Snap mumbles as the X-Wing simulation slowly shuts down and the instructor writes down a few final details while Poe takes off the helmet.

“Let him have his fun”, Jessika pats Snap on the shoulder before she grins enthusiastically at Poe who just got out of the simulator ship.

“Legendary stuff in there, Poe”, she cheers and Poe flashes one of his winning smiles; he knows that he has aced the test; knows that he surpassed the rest by miles. Poe has been a pilot for as long as he can remember and his passion for flying is yet to be topped.

“Yeah, well done, man”, Snap says – the annoyance still a bitter note in his voice but Poe knows how to deal with that. He knows that Snap doesn’t hold it against Poe – his annoyance comes with re-watching his own mistakes and seeing Jessika and Poe not falling for the same traps as he did.

“Well done, Dameron. With this attempt, you have surpassed the previously held record. You can be proud of yourself”, the instructor tells him; a faint smile chasing over her lips as Poe nearly explodes with joy.

“I knew I could do it. I felt it in the morning. Force, this is amazing”, Poe babbles and Jessika pats him on the shoulder.

“Well done, Poe. Beer is on you though”, she adds and Poe grins before he high fives Snap.

“You annoy me, man”, Snap sighs and Poe has the audacity to wink at him, earing a playful punch against his arm for it.

“Next time you can try to beat me”, Poe chuckles as they gather their things and grab their bags – the sun has already set over the camp and Poe is looking forward to a rather relaxed weekend.

Finn laughs brightly while nearly tipping over the beer on the table in front of him. Rey has tears in her eyes as she chuckles along; her voice nearly gone from laughing so hard.

“You guys are ruthless”, Rose sighs and rolls her eyes; she told them about her awkward run-in with her new roommate – the guy had the audacity to just stroll out of the shower butt naked and Rose stormed right into him.

“By ‘accident’”, Rey repeats while cackling and Rose kicks her under the table.

“Ew, Rey! Yes, by accident!”, she emphasizes while her two friends still giggle away.

“I am so glad we went out tonight”, Finn sighs after recovering from his laughing fit. He finished the last of his beer before he claps his hands on his tights, “I am getting a refill. Anyone with me?”

“Yes please”, Rey smiles and hands Finn her glass. Rose declines by lifting up her still nearly full drink.

“Got some catching up to do”, Rose says and Finn nods while he grabs his own glass as well and walks over towards the bar in the corner.

The bar was quite full that night – it was a special weekend with Monday being a holiday so many groups found themselves relaxed in their usual bar, enjoying a drink after a hard week of training.

Finn queued behind the mass of people waiting for their drinks and he rolled his eyes at the already drunk recruits. It was barely past sundown and the bar really just started to fill up a few moments ago.

“Hey, man. Can I get two more beers?”, Finn asks once he made it to the front of the line.

“Sure thing”, the guy grabs Finn’s glasses and starts to shuffle around the busy counter. Finn grabs his wallet from his pocket; however, one of the drunk guys next to him stumbles and knocks it out of his hands.

“Hey!”, Finn pipes up, but the guy is too far gone to notice his mistake. He just mumbles a few tones before he turns back around; blocking Finn space to reach for the damn thing.

“That’s 12 units”, the barkeeper says then and Finn turns towards him “Just a second, I dropped my wallet”.

“Here you go, buddy”, a voice suddenly comes in from the right and Finn turns around and is presented with his wallet in between a set of fingers which are attached to a strong arm and a breathtakingly gorgeous guy.

“Oh”, Finn says, and the guy shoves the wallet closer, an easy smile sitting on his lips.

“You dropped it”, the guy says and Finn nods dumbly before he takes the wallet from the guy's hands.

“Thanks”, Finn says, and the guy smiles again, his mouth still tensed as if he wanted to say something; however, there is a girl yanking at his arm and the guy is being pulled out from Finn sight.

“Thanks again”, Finn says – it might be too quiet to be heard in the crowded bar, but Finn didn’t know what else to say.

“That’s 12 units”, the barkeeper pipes up again and Finn shakes his head – the guy’s smile stuck in his vision like a light after staring to it for too long.

“Sorry, sure. Here you go”, Finn mumbles and hands the guy the money before he pockets his wallet and grabs the two beers.

Poe lets himself be pulled through the bar towards their usual spot. His friends cheer loudly as Jessika and Poe finally appear from within the crowd and the embraces start immediately.

“Heard you aced the test today, Dameron!”, Karé smiles as she pats Poe on the back while pressing him close. Karé is a hugger and Poe welcomes her tight hold.

“Well… just casually broke the record, you know. Nothing spectacular” Poe says, and everyone laughs before the questions pour in.

Poe sits down, his smile engraved on his lips as he is showered with compliments.

“Guys, calm down. You haven’t heard the best part yet”, Jessika starts and everyone is silent for a minute, “Poe promised to get us all drinks tonight”, she adds and the cheering is louder than before and Poe holds his hands up in defeat as he gets back up and walks over to the bar.

“Can I have a round for the table over there?”, he orders and the guy nods with a smile on his lips.

“Congrats on the record, man. Pretty impressive”, he adds and Poe nods in thanks as the barkeeper works on filling up a few glasses with beer.

Poe’s glance roams through the crowd then and is glued to a set of eyes staring right back at him. The guy with the wallet from before. His brown eyes are fixed on Poe’s and Poe feels his cheeks heat up a little before he flashes the guy a smile; delighted that he can spot the guys embarrassment of being caught staring.

“Can you make that one beer more?”, Poe asks and the barkeeper nods before he puts all drinks on a tray and Poe hands him some cash.

Poe puts the tray down on the table and everyone reaches for a beer; Poe grabbing two and Jessika winks at him. “You really are obvious”, she mumbles, and Poe shrugs his shoulders. Jessika knows him, can read him too easily sometimes.

“To Recruit Dameron – may he always break records so that we can get a free beer”, Snap says, and Poe rolls his eyes before he clings glasses with them.

“Actually, I am going to catch up with a friend really quick. Be right back”, Poe says and a weird mix of voices goes through the group – damn it, they all know Poe too well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

“Finn…”, Rey interrupts the conversation while she nods towards the other side of the bar, “why is that guy staring at you?”

“What?”, Finn turns around and stares straight into the eyes of the guy who has picked up his wallet before.

“Oh”, is all Finn can master, his cheeks heating up as the stranger smiles at him and Finn turns around again.

“Nothing. It’s nothing”, he mumbles, and Rose raises her eyebrows.

“Sure thing”, Rey winks and Finn drums his fingers against his glass of beer.

“If it’s nothing… why is he walking over here?”, Rose says then and Finn tenses up before he feels the presence of another person next to him.

There is a small sound, a clearing of one’s throat.

“Thought I could maybe ease your shock of nearly losing your wallet by getting you a drink”, the guy says, and Finn turns towards him; his hands glued to the glass in front of him.

“It was not that much of a shock, really”, he says, and the guy’s lips spread into a – damn – gorgeous smile.

“Well, then just think of it as a nice gesture from a kind stranger”

“I would love to take it if you don’t want it”, Rey chips in and Finn shoots her a quick look. But the guy laughs and Finn rips his hand away from his nearly empty glass to accept the drink from the guy.

“I am Poe, by the way”, he introduces himself and Finn stares at him for a moment too long before he shakes his head a little.

“Finn”, he says and Poe smiles at him warmly; his curls falling into his forehead and his eyes dark and mesmerizing.

“I guess we are going to check out the rest of the room”, Rose chuckles and Rey is about to protest – she loves to see Finn suffer – however, Rose pulls her away on the sleeve of her jacket and Finn makes a mental note to thank Rose later.

“Sorry”, Finn says, he doesn’t really know what he is apologizing for, but he doesn’t want Poe to think he is weird for staring without saying anything.

“So, are you here often? I have never seen you before”, Poe says after taking a sip of his drink.

“Not as much as we used to. Quite busy right now with the academy and all. I have a few exams coming up and I like to be as prepared as I can be”, Finn rambles and Poe looks at him with such pure interest, with such unquivering attention that Finn feels the sweat form on his hairline, “But you probably know all about that. In what division are you?” Finn asks then.

“Pilot program”, Poe says, and Finn cracks a smile, “What are you laughing at?”, Poe asks; a grin hanging on his lips as well.

“Nothing… it makes sense”, Finn says, and Poe raises an eyebrow.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, there is a certain stigma to pilots, isn’t it?”, Finn’s fingers are still drumming against his glass; Poe is leaning back a little; his lips still curled up in a smile.

“Enlighten me, will you?”, Poe grins and Finn feels his cheeks heating up.

“Daring, bold, you know… sure of themselves”

“Ah”, Poe says before he takes another swig of his beer.

“Charming”, Finn says and immediately freezes and bits his lip.

“Charming?”, Poe asks while crossing his arm in front of his chest, “So, you think I am charming”

“I… just… that’s what people say about people in the pilot program. I don’t… I usually never hang out with people like that… like you”, Finn stumbles over his own world; Poe’s gaze is amused but still warm. Finn rubs his hand over his neck quickly.

“I will take this as a compliment, buddy”, Poe grins, “So, what’s your position then?”

“Strategy and Analysis”

“What’s your reputation?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess I am quite good with numbers?”, Finn mumbles and Poe leans forward; Finn draws in a small breath – Poe’s face glowing in the dimmed light of the bar.

“I would definitely put handsome on that list”, Poe says; his voice a low rumble and Finn feels chills running down his back; the ice-cold beer suddenly very present in between his hands; his eyes focused on Poe’s smirk in front of him.

“I… I… eh”, Finn splutters then and Poe chuckles lightly before he switches in his seat, creating a little more space between then again.

“Anyways, I am very happy to meet you, Finn”, Poe says and lifts his beer to clink glasses with Finn.

“Yeah, same”, Finn pushes over his lips; he can still feel Poe’s breath ghost over his features – the presence of the pilot next to him radiant.

“Yo! Dameron! Jessika got a round of shots, you coming?”, one guy from the far end of the bar suddenly interrupts and Poe turns around and signals him a thumbs-up.

“Dameron?”, Finn asks then and the warmth from earlier has left his body seemingly completely.

Poe glances at him with a raised eyebrow; Finn takes a few hasty sips from his beer; nearly chocking on the last gulp.

“Everything alright there, buddy?”, Poe asks and Finn just shakes his head while raising his hands up.

“Good. All good. I just remembered that I promised my friends to meet them later at this thing and I need to go now to catch them. But it was great meeting you, really”, he hurries over his lips and Finn is naïve enough to imagine disappointment on kriffing Poe Dameron’s face. 

But Finn has to be delusional. There is no way that Poe kriffing Dameron – for force sake – actually flirts with him.

“Oh, sure. Okay. Maybe we see each other around here again in the future?”, Poe asks and Finn nods quickly while slipping his jacket on.

“Yes. Definitely. I need to go now. Bye”, and with that Finn dashes away and out of the bar.

Poe watches Finn push through the crowd and disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

Poe doesn’t understand what he has said that would make the guy bolt away like that but he is giving him the benefit of the doubt – maybe he really just was too late.

Poe sighs before he drowns the last bit of his beer and walks back over to his friends. They spend the rest of the night and a couple of hours of the next day drinking away; celebrating Poe’s latest achievement.

But Poe cannot get Finn’s smile out of his head – his warm aura; his sweet voice; his breath-taking eyes. Poe hates himself for not getting Finn’s last name; hopes that there might be a miracle happening and the Strategy and Analysis department only has one Finn enrolled.

“What are you doing here so soon?”, Rey asks shocked as Finn bolts out of the bar.

“Dameron”, Finn mumbles and his friends raise their eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?”, Rose asks while she takes a drag of Rey’s cigarette.

“Dameron. He is Poe Dameron”, Finn repeats and he sees the penny drop when the expressions of his friends’ faces change from confused to straight-up startled.

“The Poe Dameron?”, Rose asks with her mouth hanging open a little “Son of Shara Bey, Poe Dameron?”

“Force sake, yes”, Finn huffs out; his skin feeling too warm for the chilly night air now.

“Best in class, Poe Dameron?”, Rey asks, her face just as twisted in shock as Rose’s and Finn’s.

“Yes! That Poe Dameron”, Finn whines as he leans against the wall of the bar; his head falling back against the cold facade.

“Why in the force did you leave then?!”, Rey suddenly raises her voice and Finn stares at her with a blank expression before shaking his head furiously.

“Because… he is Poe Dameron. What in the kriffing world should I ever talk to him about? His parents knew Luke Skywalker… no, his parents were friends with Luke Skywalker. Rey, for force’s sake. He is way out of my league”, Finn barks and gestures wildly with his arms; the beers catching up with him in the cold of the night.

“But he was definitely flirting with you”, Rose cheers; her eyes sparkling – she has a strange obsession with rebellion heroes, “He approached you”, she adds, and Finn rolls his eyes.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean anything. I can never compete with him. This is just unrealistic. I am sure he confused me with somebody else”, Finn stammers and Rey boxes him against the arm.

“Au! What was that for?”, Finn grimaces and rubs his arms.

“Don’t talk like that about my best friend”, Rey says sternly before she shakes her head in disbelieve, “Poe kriffin Dameron actually flirted with you”

“Stop it, Rey. Don’t make me go crazy”, Finn whines as he whumps his head against the wall lightly and stares into the night sky.

There is no way in the galaxy that this guy actually wants something from Finn – there is just no way.

“I will tell all my friends about this”, Rose giggles as the three of them walk back towards their dormitory and Finn groans loudly as the two girls chuckle away.


End file.
